<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've got that one Thing by yeah_alright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276718">We've got that one Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright'>yeah_alright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addams Family References, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Morticia and Gomez and Thing specifically, Multi, No Smut, POV Zayn Malik, Polyamory, Zourry - Freeform, but reference to sexy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is less than thrilled with his part of an Addams Family throuple costume. Until Harry and Louis point out the perks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've got that one Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This dumdum ficlet was written for the 2020 1D Trick or Treat Fest. Thanks to <a href="https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/">Rebecca</a> for organizing it again! So much fun. </p><p>Immense thanks to <a href="https://a-brighter-yellow.tumblr.com/">Sage</a> for enabling and encouraging and being all around lovely and helpful despite how very last minute I finished this. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cara mia…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon cher…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn rolls his eyes fondly. He knew they wouldn’t be able to resist role playing once Harry’s dress was zipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you were...unhinged,” he hears Harry mewl from behind the bedroom door as he pulls it open. “Like some desperate, howling demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulda guessed it’d be this scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Louis first – looking dapper as hell in his suit and slicked-back hair, </span>
  <span>Zayn and his cock both note with interest </span>
  <span>– slowly approaching Harry with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You frightened me,” Harry continues, a picture of demure elegance in the floor-length black dress and long, sleek matching wig. His eyebrow twitches – the only hint of something hiding beneath his proclamation of fear – and it triggers a mirrored movement by Louis’ own brow as he halts his steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again,” Harry pleads, arching his eyebrow fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Zayn exhales. “Lucky I’m interrupting now ’fore you idiots ripped off your costumes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis flashes him the bird. Harry pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis started it,” he tattles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to wait for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Better watch that fat lie doesn’t smudge your lipstick, Harold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘s not a lie! You called me cara mia. He called me cara mia, Zee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Louis challenges. “Happen to remember what you said to prompt that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs, but Zayn sees a dimple start to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morticia?” Louis chides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might’ve said...” Harry whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit louder, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs at Harry’s lips. “Might’ve said something like, ‘Lou, call me cara mia.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Louis says, winking at Zayn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby,” Harry says, flashing Zayn that sweet smile that really shouldn’t still work three years on. “Just couldn’t help myself once I was all done up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I didn’t expect it,” Zayn replies flatly, trying not to give away how they’ve charmed the annoyance he’d been feeling right out of him. “Knew you two’d get things started without me. ’S why I didn’t want to be this </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Thing,” Harry corrects gently. Zayn tilts his head in disbelief and Louis giggles, stopping Zayn short of glaring at his earnest boy. “And not like there’s loads of throuple fancy dress options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, what?” Zayn asks, “I wouldn’t have been as believable a Gomez as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no question Harry would be Morticia. But Zayn adores him as much as Louis does. Not like he couldn’t play doting husband just as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, babe,” Louis says. “You know I’d have preferred my black joggers and jumper and the single glove over this shoe polish mustache.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry steps towards Zayn, cooing, “Would’ve been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gomez, love. Absolutely gorgeous in that suit, with slicked back hair showing off those soulful eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Zayn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Louis answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just,” Harry continues, stepping into Zayn’s space, grabbing his ungloved hand and raising it to his mouth, darting his pink tongue out to lick a fingertip, “how could I not have wanted to highlight </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand,” he licks another, “with </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <span>fingers?” He sucks the tip of one between his lips and Zayn shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his face to Louis, as if not watching Harry lavish his hand with compliments and saliva would lessen the effect it’s having, but Louis’ dark, serious gaze only makes it worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, Lou,” Harry says casually as Louis walks towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Course not, love,” Louis replies, eyes fixed on Zayn. “Think it’s well documented how much I appreciate Zayn’s fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn’s tempted to smile and accept his assigned role, but he’s enjoying their reassurances too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Harry pauses his tongue’s ministrations between Zayn’s fingers, “you know Lou could never stay quiet enough at a party to play a convincing Thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair play,” Louis smirks, and Zayn can’t disagree. But it does give him an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Zayn says, winking at Louis before turning to face Harry, “now that you’ve slicked up these talented fingers of mine, how ’bout you show Gomez and me how quiet Morticia can stay with Thing up her skirt?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and <a href="https://uhoh-but-yeah-alright.tumblr.com/post/633420222877007872">reblogs</a> so very appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Check out the rest of the collection <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest2020">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>